Crisálida
by Thife Almeida
Summary: As coisas na vida de Liam Payne andavam estranhas antes mesmo do unicórnio cor-de-rosa aparecer. Vendo coisas que ninguém mais via, tendo sensações incompreensíveis e a estranha sensação de que há algo sobre si mesmo que ele desconhece. Conforme é confrontando com mais eventos estranhos e personagens estranhos durante uma preparação para uma adaptação teatral de "Alice nos País das


**Nota Inicial: **Essa fic é livremente inspirada no universo criado no RPG "Changeling: The Dreaming". Por favor, não confundam com a nova versão do jogo, "Changeling: The Lost". Elas não têm nada a ver uma com a outra quase. Eu, aliás, sei que a Ruth é mais velha que o Liam, mas aqui eu precisava de uma irmã mais nova na história então tomei a liberdade de mudar a idade dela. Sem mais delongas, para uma profunda apreciação do texto, ouça com os olhos, leia com os lábios e deguste com o ouvido.

**Crisálida**

_"Às vezes eu sonho com um bosque. E com um córrego manso e calmo que cruza as árvores e alcança uma clareira. Há música no ar e eu posso senti-la vibrando em minha pele. Uma canção de heróis e grandes criaturas que o tempo apagou, uma melodia esquecida pelo tempo, jazendo no fundo da minha alma querendo ser entoada. No bosque há vida, há cores que nunca enxerguei. Há vozes que festejam e pés que celebram a primavera das eras. E os donos desses pés e dessas vozes sorriem como se nunca houvessem sido esquecidos, como se nunca houvessem sido exilados de seu mundo. Eles são cor, são brilho, são a fantasia dos sonhos infantis e dos desenhos pintados por mãos ingênuas que ainda se mantém ligadas a esse mundo antigo e fantástico. E essas criaturas de sonho celebram para se manterem vivas e lembradas. São sonhos da humanidade, esquecidos sob a poeira das eras. São as fadas dos contos antigos, os sátiros dos mitos ancestrais, a fé em tudo que é belo que a humanidade esqueceu. São o que eu sou."_

**[...]**

As coisas andavam estranhas na minha vida antes mesmo do unicórnio cor-de-rosa aparecer.

Podem achar que eu sou louco, mas apenas falo a verdade. Acho que se eu tivesse ido a um psiquiatra eu teria sido taxado de insano ou algo do tipo. Mas eu não sou. Não sei bem quando começou, mas, desde que eu consigo me lembrar, eu não sou como as outras crianças. Era sempre como se eu me sentisse deslocado. Distante de mim mesmo. Eu sabia que não via as coisas como os outros. E sabia que via as coisas que ninguém mais via. Havia cor em tudo que eu olhava, mesmo no que não deveria ter cor. Eu via bolas de luz colorida flutuando pelas ruas à noite como estrelas particulares e poderia jurar que a minha professora da pré-escola tinha grandes e esplêndidas asas de borboleta.

Eu acreditei por mais tempo do que a maioria das crianças nos velhos contos de fadas, nos sonhos de Papai Noel e Coelhinho da Páscoa. Eu me fantasiei de super-herói por anos e sempre brinquei de faz de conta, sendo sempre um grande herói a empunhar uma espada feita de pedras da lua. Eu tinha uma necessidade inexplicável de acreditar em tudo que era imaginário e toda vez que alguém me dizia que algo não era verdade, que era apenas uma história, eu sentia uma parte de mim morrer. Deixar de acreditar doía. Por isso, eu nunca deixei de acreditar, ainda mais depois de ver um coelho acenar para mim no jardim e indicar onde ele havia escondido ovos brilhantes de chocolate doce como o elixir da vida.

Eu tive mais amigos imaginários do que poderia se esperar de uma criança normal. Mas, diferente das outras crianças, eu sempre soube que eles existiam porque eu queria que eles existissem. E apenas por isso, eu sempre soube que eles estavam ali e não estranhei quando meu pai encontrou sinais das pegadas do Tuggie, na neve do quintal depois de um Natal especialmente nevado. Ele, _obviamente_, disse que deveria ter sido algum roedor qualquer, mas eu sempre soube que ratos não deixavam pegadas de seis dedos que brilham como cristal sob a luz do sol.

Eu sempre fui o tipo de garoto que poderia ser encarado como infantil se as pessoas prestassem atenção em mim. Não que eu parecesse ser, pois eu passo a impressão de ser sério, centrado e tudo mais. Mas eu sempre guardei escondido sob a minha cama os livros de contos de quando eu era criança e há uma parede no meu quarto onde colei todos os desenhos de quando eu era mais novo. São desenhos infantis, rabiscos coloridos em uma folha de papel. Mas eu nunca deixei de ver beleza neles. Eles sempre significaram algo para mim, como se eu ainda os visse com meus olhos de menino. Eu os via como fantásticos dragões, valorosos guerreiros e terríveis lobos gigantes a se digladiarem em planícies de grama que brilhava como se feita de luar. Eles significavam alguma coisa em minha alma e eu os olhava sempre com aquele fascínio com que as crianças observam tudo. É uma curiosidade instintiva, um fascínio natural por tudo, algo que nunca me abandonou.

Meu nome, aliás, é Liam Payne. E todas essas coisas sobre mim que eu nunca entendi começaram a fazer sentido em um dia que pareceu começar como qualquer dia normal. Logo que acordei pude sentir o gosto frio do sereno matinal em minha boca e a expectativa de mais um dia sorrir para os meus olhos que se abriam lentamente. Sentia no ar o gosto de manteiga derretendo lentamente na torrada e aquilo me deixou mais disposto para levantar.

Eu havia acabado de sonhar. _O mesmo sonho de sempre_. Bosques, flores e criaturas dotadas de certa aura mística a cantar canções que eu conhecia. Aquele sonho vinha se tornando mais e mais recorrente e a cada vez que eu o sonhava, o sonho se parecia mais real e a realidade um reflexo mais distorcido deste sonho.

Saí da cama e encarei a mesma parede de desenhos que eu mencionei antes. Eu gosto de acordar e olhar para ela porque isso me dá mais ânimo para levantar e encarar as horas seguintes do dia. E, claro, encarar meu pai. Se você o conhecesse talvez entendesse meus problemas com ele. Ou talvez não. Ele é só um cara simples. Normal, eu diria. Ele tem um emprego em um escritório que não poderia ser definido por outra palavra que não _chato_. Mas ele não se incomoda com isso. Ele é completamente acomodado à situação. Ele nunca aspirou a nada mais na vida, para ser sincero. Ele nunca teve gosto pela aventura.

Ele sempre foi uma pessoa prática, de certo modo até metódica. O certo é o certo e só devemos nos ater àquilo que é realmente provável de acontecer. Há uma cartilha a se seguir para ser bem sucedido na vida. Escola, faculdade, emprego razoável, família, casa com garagem, longe do tráfego intenso do centro, e o carro do ano. Não há espaço para grandes sonhos na vida real. Não há lugar para desvios. Ficar correndo atrás de esperanças vãs é inútil. Ele fizera questão de deixar isso claro quando eu tinha nove anos e eu disse que queria ser cantor. Ele riu e falou que eu deveria para de sonhar, focar nos estudos e tentar me esforçar para conseguir um bom emprego e me dar por contente por isso. Mas eu sei que permaneceria descontente. Vazio de algo que eu não sabia dizer o que era, mas que faria falta.

Ele é o completo oposto da minha mãe ou da minha irmã e acho que isso explica muito o fato de eu sempre ter me apegado mais a elas. Minha mãe sempre tivera algum resquício daquela fagulha de esperança no olhar, que queimava intensamente como um sol quando ela ouvia minhas histórias ou via os desenhos que eu fazia. E Ruth ainda tinha toda aquela ingenuidade das crianças pequenas, que acreditam que qualquer explicação fabulosa sobre um fato é a verdade. Secretamente, eu acreditava nisso tanto quanto ela.

Tomar café com meu pai foi tão agradável como sempre. Ele, como de costume, não parecia se importar com o gosto delicioso da torrada que mastigava com desatenção enquanto lia a seção de economia do jornal matinal. Acho que ele nunca percebeu a diferença incrível entre o gosto da manteiga normal e dela derretida. Apenas mais uma das maravilhas da vida que ele não conhecia.

"Por que você está usando capa de chuva se não está chovendo?", ele se voltou para Ruth que comia seus ovos mexidos, brincando de fazer desenhos com as gemas.

"Não é uma capa de chuva, é um vestido de princesa!", ela respondeu, pondo-se de pé e dando um rodopio, no qual vi luzir um vestido, com a cor das pétalas das flores que inundavam nosso jardim, feito da mais delicada das sedas e ornado com imagens de pássaros que alçavam voo e cantavam melodias com sabor de pêssego. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Você sabe muito bem que isso...", ele começou

"Querido, pode me passar a seção de artes?", minha mãe interveio antes que ele completasse a frase e eu e ela sorrimos cúmplices. O resto da refeição foi feito quase todo em silêncio enquanto eu me perguntava como minha mãe conseguia fazer ovos mexidos tão leves como o sabor das nuvens. Eu estava me levantando para sair quando Ruth me segurou pelo braço, retendo-me mais por seu olhar inocente e seu sorriso puro do que por seu gesto.

"É para você.", ela me entregou um desenho de um animal que brilhava iluminado pelas cores do crepúsculo, uma imagem milhões de vezes mais linda do que aquilo que estava disposto no papel, mas que eu conseguia enxergar através da tentativa dela. Sorri fascinado com aquela imagem exuberante que ela compusera para mim em sua cabeça.

"Eu achava que isso não tinha essa cor...", meu pai começou a falar, mas eu logo o interrompi.

"Obrigado, Ruth.", falei, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e colocando o desenho que ela fizera na mochila enquanto saía pela porta da cozinha. Aquele pequeno gesto da minha irmã fez com que eu me sentisse bem – e leve – como eu não me sentia há algum tempo, como se algo se acendesse em meu coração e se espalhasse pelo meu corpo como uma onda.

O caminho para a escola foi o mesmo de sempre. Eu ia de bicicleta como em qualquer dia normal, mas naquela manhã o cinza do concreto parecia me esmagar com mais força e, como nos dias em que meu espírito aventureiro estava mais aflorado, eu saí da estrada e segui por uma das trilhas do bosque que margeava a estrada velha. Era diferente a sensação de ver o cheiro das flores do auge da primavera passando por mim e deixando em minha pele a cor de seus perfumes. Eu me sentia conectado com aquele ambiente livre do contato com o homem, de certo modo. Era como se cada galho de árvore fosse parte de mim e suas folhas meus dedos, roçando o azul do céu e sentindo o calor que uma cor tão fria poderia emanar. As árvores passavam por mim em grande velocidade conforme eu desbravava a mata, vendo apenas de relance algo que me lembrava grandes pilares de luz e vida que se espiralavam como colunas gregas, ligando a terra e o céu, como pontes a conectar dois mundos.

Eu sentia o vento cantar para a pele do meu rosto a sinfonia dos pássaros silvestres que se espalhavam entre os galhos das árvores. Fechava os olhos, sem medo. Meu corpo parecia conhecer toda a sensação indefinível de fazer parte daquilo. Quando eu fechava os olhos era como se eu pudesse realmente ver as coisas como elas eram, como se minha imaginação visse tudo com mais clareza que meus olhos. Via cada árvore transpirando vida, exalando o cheiro dos amores que foram jurados sob suas sombras e gravados em suas peles com palavras que na minha mente brilhavam como estrelas no céu noturno. Via os resquícios dos passos das crianças rescenderem no chão, sombras das aventuras que elas viveram, tementes das criaturas que sonhavam habitar aquele bosque.

E a minha frente eu o vi. As vestes ornadas de um grande senhor, com os detalhes mais ínfimos bordados em ouro puro. Cada centímetro de seu manto era coberto com a imagem de uma cena qualquer sobre um grande castelo de outrora, planando sobre as nuvens, onde festas regadas a néctar, ambrosia e as demais comidas e bebidas divinas eram organizadas, com torneios de cavaleiros onde minha alma se projetava, como se eu quisesse desesperadamente ser um dos guerreiros a empunhar uma espada e jurar lealdade a um escudo de algum nobre. Sua face era como o retrato da beleza, aquela que não se vê em nenhum rosto humano, o mesmo tipo de imagem que eu compunha em minha mente quando imaginava os elfos ao ler os livros de Tolkien, mas milhares de vezes mais bela e real. Ele estava parado a me olhar soberbo e soberano e, conforme me aproximava, eu sentia a tentação de abrir os olhos.

E a minha frente agora estava Zayn Malik, tão perto que se eu não tivesse freado a bicicleta teria me chocado contra ele. Havia surpresa no modo como eu o olhava, eu sabia. Talvez pelo choque de encontrar alguém da escola naquela parte do bosque. Ou porque minha mente cismasse em associar a imagem que eu imaginara de olhos fechados com o garoto que eu via diante de mim. Mesmo de olhos abertos, minha imaginação tentava se fazer prevalecer, a imagem do senhor nobre se sobrepondo à figura do garoto que me olhava com certo espanto.

Zayn era um garoto da escola onde eu estudava. Não exatamente qualquer garoto. Ele sempre fora o típico garoto popular por quem quase todas as garotas já tinham se apaixonado. Sério, centrado e indiscutivelmente belo. Um tanto distante, a maioria das pessoas concordaria, mas igualmente fascinante. Eu nunca trocara uma palavra sequer com ele. Pertencíamos a mundos distantes demais dentro daquela escola. O capitão do time de futebol e o presidente do clube de química não costumavam passar muito tempo juntos. Talvez por isso eu estranhasse aquela simpatia atípica e sensação de afinidade que eu via nos olhos dele.

"Plebeus não deveriam andar por aqui a essa hora", ele disse e eu sequer estranhei a forma como ele me chamou de plebeu. Apenas parecia o certo, quase tanto quanto a reverência simples que eu lhe fiz. Era quase como se houvesse algo magnético demais na presença dele para que eu resistisse. Eu precisava mostrar _respeito_ a ele, assim como só poderia me erguer e seguir meu caminho com a bicicleta depois do gesto de dispensa que ele me dirigiu. E eu voltei a correr contra o vento, sentindo ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de confusão e completa compreensão sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

Cheguei à escola ainda aturdido pelo que havia ocorrido. As imagens sobrepostas de Zayn e do nobre de minha imaginação vinham à mente, fazendo com que eu me sentisse cada vez mais perdido. Ainda assim, como se meus sentidos estivessem ampliados enquanto eu devaneava, não pude deixar de perceber uma pequena confusão que se estabelecia em um ponto do pátio onde nenhum professor ou responsável da escola parecia estar. Aproximei-me o suficiente para ver Garrick, um imenso brutamontes metido a dono do pátio, ameaçando um garoto menor, que se encolhia contra a lixeira, como se diante de algum tipo de pesadelo.

Eu o reconheci no mesmo instante. Niall Horan era um estudante de intercâmbio que estava estudando na minha escola mal havia dois meses. Mesmo que não houvesse realmente grandes diferenças culturais entre Glasgow e a área do rio Piddle, ele sempre parecia deslocado naquele lugar. Era como se a ingenuidade que ele aparentava ter não se encaixasse com o clima asquerosamente frio e sem vida daquela escola. Sempre que eu o olhava sentia como se o compreendesse por se sentir tão estranho naquele lugar. Eu mesmo me sentia um estrangeiro ali. Em qualquer lugar.

Enquanto eu fitava a cena eu senti um ímpeto de interferir e aconteceu a mesma coisa que já acontecera milhares de vezes antes, mas à qual eu nunca me habituara. "Aja", uma voz exigiu em minha cabeça, a mesma voz que me atormentava desde criança e me fizera pensar tantas vezes no quanto eu estava enlouquecendo. E a frequência com que eu vinha ouvindo aquela voz – que por vezes parecia mais a minha voz do que a minha própria – nos últimos dias fazia eu duvidar cada vez mais da minha sanidade. Mas ainda assim, eu a ouvi.

Invadi o círculo de pessoas que observavam a briga e me interpus entre Niall e Garrick, desafiando o agressor com um olhar tão certo e seguro que eu sabia que não seria meu normal. Mas parecia que todo o medo que eu pudesse ter de apanhar havia me abandonado enquanto eu observava a face dele, que a mim parecia feia como uma carranca, com aquela boca enorme cheia de dentes pontiagudos cobertos de sangue luminoso, como uma fera, um monstro saído dos pesadelos de uma criança. Sustentei ainda assim o olhar _daquilo_, que me lançou um sorriso desdenhoso e sarcástico enquanto se afastava, lançando-se uma frase de deboche.

"O _honrado cavaleiro_ veio ao socorro do pequeno serviçal?"

A forma como ele enunciara "honrado cavaleiro" continuou a ressoar em minha cabeça por um momento, como se ele houvesse dito aquilo, _naquele tom_, de propósito. Virei-me, sacudindo a cabeça para esquecer Garrick, e estendi o braço para que Niall se levantasse. Demorei a perceber que eu estufara o peito e ostentava uma postura assoberbada, que logo tratei de desfazer.

"Por que ele estava te importunando?", levei a mão à nuca enquanto, preocupado com o garoto de cabelos loiros, fitava o irlandês limpar a sujeira da calça.

"Ele queria me devorar.", ele respondeu fazendo uma careta ao dizer isso e eu deduzi que "devorar" deveria ser alguma gíria irlandesa para "dar uma surra", mesmo que minha mente tentasse concluir que Garrick seria capaz de devorar qualquer coisa. "Estou em dívida com você", ele anunciou com um olhar momentaneamente subserviente, que me fez logo negar aquilo com um movimento de cabeça.

"Apenas fiz o que era certo.", respondi com um senso de honra que pareceu nascer de mim tão fundo que eu estranhei o tom pomposo como eu falara aquilo, mas o irlandês pareceu ignorar o que eu dissera. Ele parecia ávido por pagar a dívida que tinha comigo, como se estar em débito o perturbasse completamente.

"Tome.", ele disse, tirando do bolso e entregando a mim um broche feito do ouro nascido dos próprios raios do sol, entalhado com pequenos cristais de água do mar, com desenhos ornados de estrelas e flores a desabrochar. "Conte sempre com a ajuda de Knutbark", ele disse com um sorriso franco e se afastou enquanto eu me perguntava se Knutbark era alguma divindade do folclore irlandês, mas quanto mais eu pensava no nome, mais me vinha à cabeça a figura de Niall. Não o Niall que eu acabara de ver exatamente, mas uma imagem diferente que, ainda assim, eu sabia ser do estudante irlandês.

Dei de ombros e abri a mão para fitar o presente que ele me dera como agradecimento. Ergui a sobrancelha ao ver ali nada mais do que uma simples borracha escolar branca. Talvez fosse alguma tradição irlandesa agradecer às pessoas dando-lhes uma borracha. Ou talvez o garoto fosse tão estranho quanto eu acreditava que ele era.

O resto da manhã pareceu correr como deveria, embora eu tivesse a impressão que eu não deveria estar vendo certas coisas. Vez ou outra eu percebia certo brilho dourado sobre minha mesa e quando eu focava o olhar tudo que via era a borracha que Niall me dera. Pensei ouvir o resfolegar baixo de algum cavalo perto de mim, mas sempre que eu olhava em volta não havia nada. Na aula de literatura eu podia jurar que via os demais alunos da turma adquirindo as feições das personagens quando liam suas falas na leitura em voz alta da Prof.ª Flack. Da mesma forma eu podia ter certeza que as caixas mal feitas fabricadas na aula de trabalhos manuais pareciam muito mais fantásticas ou elaboradas do que realmente eram e uma, que eu sabia que não era mais do que quatro peças de madeira muito mal pregadas, aos meus olhos parecia ser uma linda caixa de joias ornada a ouro com uma mínima bailarina de cristal a rodopiar em sua tampa. Conforme a hora do almoço se aproximava, mais eu tinha certeza de que precisava de um psiquiatra. _Com urgência_.

Os únicos momentos de pura lucidez que eu tive foram na aula de Ciências Políticas do Sr. Cowell. E isso decididamente não melhorou meu humor. Na verdade, enquanto estava naquela sala, eu sentia falta das alucinações que visitavam minha mente, ouvindo-o falar de política e dando explicações completamente _banais_ para tudo que acontecia, desestimulando os alunos sempre que eles davam alguma resposta. Por mais que eu ali me sentisse mais preso à realidade, ao mesmo tempo sentia como se algo frio penetrasse pela minha pele e corroesse lentamente a minha alma.

Eu agradeci aos deuses quando o sinal tocou, encerrando aquele tempo de aula. Eu nunca saí tão desesperado de uma aula, como se o ar me faltasse e só longe do Sr. Cowell eu pudesse encontrar novamente o oxigênio que meus pulmões exigiam. Eu estava tão distraído andando a esmo para o refeitório que quase tomei um susto quando um braço tomou o meu para si, como uma garota ao se deixar conduzir por um rapaz para a pista de dança. Ergui as sobrancelhas ao encarar o rosto sorridente e cínico de Louis Tomlinson.

Louis era meu melhor amigo desde quando eu tinha quatros anos de idade. Como éramos amigos? Essa é uma grande questão. Eu sempre fui o garoto quieto e sério da rua onde morávamos enquanto Louis era o menino brincalhão e astuto que sempre apontava alguma coisa. E sempre dava um jeito de me envolver naquilo. Éramos tão diferentes que por vezes eu tinha a sensação engraçada de que nos completávamos. Devido aos problemas que vivíamos causando com nossas estripulias, meu pai considerava Louis uma péssima influência e deu graças a Deus quando ele e sua família tiveram de se mudar para uma casa menor do outro lado da cidade. Mas isso pouco importou para gente, já que continuávamos a estudar na mesma escola – ainda que Louis fosse um ano mais velho – e passássemos a nos visitar com frequência. Meu pai passou a amaldiçoar o dia em que ele tinha se mudado depois disso. Preferia a presença desconcertante de Louis aprontando comigo _na rua_ do que dentro _da casa dele_, ainda mais porque o Tomlinson fosse o maior fã da "ridícula colagem de desenhos bobos" que havia no meu quarto.

"Não se esqueceu do que prometeu para mim hoje, não é?", ele perguntou com um sorriso de quem aprontava algo enquanto se abraçava ao meu braço. Depois ele ainda se perguntava por que o povo da escola achava que éramos gays.

"Claro que não, Louis.", eu lhe respondi, lembrando de como ele me fizera prometer que ajudaria na montagem de _mais uma _peça que ele estrelaria. Ele era, desde que eu me lembrava, fascinado pela arte de fingir ser, motivo pelo qual ele não me causou espanto nenhum quando disse que entraria para o clube de teatro. E, como ele sabia que eu entendia bastante sobre técnicas de iluminação e acústica, vinha se tornando cada vez mais frequente que ele me pedisse favores para o clube. "Eu estarei lá logo que terminar de almoçar", completei a resposta logo em seguida. "Qual peça mesmo que vocês vão encenar?"

"Uma adaptação de 'Alice no País das Maravilhas'." Ele respondeu com um sorriso animado enquanto eu pensava no quão irônico aquilo era. Eu mesmo me sentia como se houvesse fumado um bom trago do narguilé da Largata Azul. "Nos vemos depois do almoço, então.", ele sorriu e se afastou e eu demorei algum tempo para esboçar uma reação quando ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Ei, você não vai almoçar?", perguntei intrigado, ao que ele me respondeu tirando do bolso uma cenoura e acenando para mim. Era engraçado como ele tinha uma estranha preferência por cenouras.

Atravessar a porta do refeitório foi a mesma explosão de ruídos e cores de sempre. Só que mais intensa. As fofocas do dia zumbizavam, voando sobre as cabeças dos alunos e os planos para o fim de semana que se aproximava corriam aos saltos por entre as pernas das pessoas. O gosto industrial do pudim da sobremesa era sublimado ao se provar a primeira colherada do manjar feito das maçãs do crepúsculo que ele se tornava na boca das pessoas mais imaginativas. Um simples suco de soja com sabor de uva, tornava-se o mais ébrio e fino vinho envelhecido no tronco da árvore da vida enquanto a taberna se tornava o ponto de reunião dos cavaleiros armados do time de futebol, que vinham do campo que se tornara uma floresta repleta de ogros, onde eles impressionavam as donzelas nobres da torcida.

Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, o apetite completamente dizimado ao ver os sorrisos sanguinários de Garrick e seus companheiros, também trajando barretes vermelhos, direcionados para mim, decidi que era melhor esquecer tudo aquilo e ir logo para o auditório ajudar Louis como eu lhe prometera. Precisava de um lugar mais calmo naquele instante e, talvez, a sala onde eu me isolava no auditório enquanto mexia nas mesas de som e iluminação me ajudasse a por as ideias no lugar. Apenas me iludi ao achar isso.

Ao adentrar o auditório, eu não me vi mais na escola onde eu estudava. Havia céu azul acima do palco e para além dele montanhas e vales se abriam para o infinito do horizonte onde o sol se punha. Homens-carta se agrupavam e discutiam rindo, tão finos como uma folha de papel. A Rainha de Copas trazia nos olhos a loucura do poder, prestes a cortar a cabeça de alguém, e a Lebre de Março ria com toda a falta de sanidade que parecia me dominar. O Chapeleiro Louco, trajando um chapéu cujas abas púrpuras giravam de maneira desordenada, conversava a um canto com o Gato de Cheshire, cujos chifres de bode se pronunciavam tão claramente que mal podia acreditar que se tratava de um gato e não um bode vestido de felino. Sob minha pele algo ardia, como se uma força quente e poderosa tentasse se libertar de uma prisão. Demorei demais para perceber que não era minha pele que ardia. Era eu. _Minha mente_. Era como se ela estivesse prestes a explodir e se estilhaçar de vez.

Virei-me assustado e eu devia estar extremamente pálido porque o Coelho Branco me encarava de perto com os olhos arregalados, preocupado comigo. Ele estava ali, tão ao alcance das minhas mãos que eu podia ter certeza de que se tratava de um coelho de verdade. Eu podia ver os pelos brancos e as íris avermelhadas e não havia como eu duvidar do que meus olhos enxergavam. Era _realmente_ um coelho ali. Minha mão avançou tão rápido quanto meus dedos se fecharam em torno da orelha do Coelho, quente e real como deveria ser.

"Ai! Para, você vai estragar meu figurino!", Louis protestou e eu percebi de repente que tudo que eu segurava era um acessório cênico que imitava muito mal a forma que orelhas de coelho deveriam ter. Meu melhor amigo tirou as orelhas de sua cabeça e tentou desamassar o que eu fizera, enquanto me olhava com uma expressão mais do que preocupada. Era como se tivesse _pena_ de mim. "Liam, você está...", mas ele nunca chegou a terminar a pergunta, pois eu saí correndo dali. Precisava fugir para longe de tudo. Precisava de algum choque de realidade.

Corri e só parei quando não havia mais fôlego em meu pulmão. Sentei no chão e demorei a perceber que havia lágrimas em meus olhos. O corredor dos armários parecia normal e deserto, mas minha mente parecia ter entrado em guerra consigo mesma, como se duas partes de mim disputassem para decidir quem dominaria, realidade ou alucinação. Enfiei a mão no bolso e tirei de lá a borracha que Niall me dera, tentando ver nela uma borracha, mas tudo que meus olhos compreendiam era o broche de ouro que me fora entregue por Knutbark. As coisas se tornavam cada vez mais complicadas de serem entendidas, mas cada vez menos meu cérebro parecia exigir uma explicação. Ouvi passos, mas sequer me dei ao trabalho de erguer os olhos. Sabia que deveria ser Louis que me seguira desde o auditório para ver se eu estava bem.

"Você ainda não percebeu, não é?", a voz, entretanto, não era a de Louis. Harry Styles, o principal ator do clube de teatro da escola, olhava para mim com curiosidade e um sorriso enigmático digno da fantasia de Gato de Cheshire que ele trajava. O garoto sempre tinha aquela expressão marota e despreocupada, como a de alguém que está na vida para viver e aproveitar cada segundo sem pensar no amanhã. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que perde o amigo, mas não a piada.

"O que eu não percebi?", eu perguntei a ele sem entender o que ele quisera dizer, mas ele apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça, como quem ri de alguma anedota particular.

"Até mesmo o mais bravio dos guerreiros, ao despertar, é como a borboleta a sair da crisálida.", ele enunciou com um tom de voz que remetia a algum tipo de saber ancestral, tecido pela experiência das aventuras de várias vidas, "Ela deve alçar sozinha seu primeiro voo, sem ajuda, senão morrerá assim que bater as asas.", ele completou e se despediu sorrindo. E mesmo que eu quisesse evitar, enquanto ele se afastava de mim, pude ouvir claramente o som de cascos batendo contra o piso de linóleo do corredor.

As horas que se seguiram passaram como um borrão de cores, luzes, formas e cheiros que não existiam. Voltei para casa mais cedo do que o normal, lutando para manter minha mente ligada à realidade para não me chocar com algum carro enquanto pedalava pela estrada velha. Minha mãe e Ruth pareceram perceber que havia algo de errado quando cheguei em casa, mas eu não podia ficar perto delas, pois a imaginação que lhes escapava pelas orelhas ganhava formas diante dos meus olhos. Nada mais pude fazer que me trancar no quarto e me esconder sob a coberta, ocultando-me dos meus próprios sentidos, que eram o que eu mais temia. Eu lutava desesperado contra os gritos de guerra e os urros que partiam dos desenhos que criavam vida diante da minha cama, tentando não ver os brilhos coloridos das armaduras que se refletiam sobre o tecido da colcha sob a qual eu buscava refúgio.

Eu me agarrava ao tecido de lã, como quem se agarra desesperadamente a um bote de salvamento chamado razão. A sanidade me escapava entre os dedos conforme a luz do dia escapava através do pôr-do-sol vermelho que invadia, em convite, meu quarto pela janela, tentando desafiar minha resistência vã às alucinações para me levar de vez ao mundo do impossível.

Foi quando eu o ouvi.

O relinchar alto como um trovão correu a casa toda e me fez ter a sensação de que o assoalho inteiro se sacudia, como que pela ação de um terremoto. Os desenhos se silenciaram na parede, como se a expectativa que aquele som causara os congelasse no tempo. A luz rosada que cruzava minha janela parecia muita vezes mais intensa do que a luminosidade normal do fim do dia. Era como se o sol poente estivesse parado em meu jardim a me esperar. E ele me chamava com outro som que pareceu sacudir minha consciência. Aproximei-me da vidraça e pude ver, lá embaixo, ele a me esperar. Eu o havia conhecido naquela manhã, mas sabia que ele me pertencia. A pessoa que me dera ele fora bem clara.

"É para você", Ruth me dissera e eu tinha certeza de que podia confiar nele. Nada que minha irmã houvesse feito para mim iria me ferir. Não sei exatamente como eu saltei pela janela do terceiro andar e parei de pé, intacto ao lado dele, mas sabia que naquele instante meus dedos acariciavam o pelo macio como a relva das Terras do Sem Fim daquele unicórnio que brilhava com a cor rosada do crepúsculo. E foi como se eu soubesse o que fazer naquele momento. Ele fora feito para que eu o cavalgasse. E era meu dever. naquele instante, montá-lo.

Cruzamos a trilha da floresta em tal velocidade que sequer o carro novo que meu pai tencionava comprar poderia nos alcançar. As árvores ao nosso redor aos poucos iam se parecendo mais com grandes pilares de luz e vida, iluminados com lâmpadas de cores em forma de flor que subiam por elas como ramos de erva. Avançamos pela trilha para além do ponto onde eu encontrara Zayn por acaso, invadindo o coração da floresta, cruzando o vento que tinha o aroma doce das aventuras e da terra a ser desbravada. Minha alma parecia se iluminar conforme eu sentia outras luzes arderem pela floresta, todas confluindo para o ponto ao qual eu me dirigia com minha montaria fantástica. Era como se todos compartilhássemos a mesma natureza e a mesma matéria.

O unicórnio trotou e parou à margem de uma clareira, cujos limites eram claramente delimitados por uma série de pequenos cogumelos que pareciam dotados de alguma magia sobrenatural. A forma perfeitamente circular se impunha aos meus olhos e eu sorri ao reconhecer do que se tratava. "Um Círculo de Fadas...", sorri e caminhei lentamente para onde a festa se principiava.

Pontos de luzes coloridas ziguezagueavam pelos ares, se chocavam e explodiam em pequenas cascatas de fogos de artifício, que se recompunham e voltavam a cruzar o céu como estrelas cadentes. A música das eras ressoava, como se vinda de todos os lados, como se não só os tambores e instrumentos feitos de luz e sonhos a entoassem, mas também as próprias almas da árvores que pareciam despertar de um sono secular e bailavam à margem da clareira. O cheiro característico das sobremesas feitas da nata da via láctea invadia minhas narinas, trazendo-me recordações de cantorias heroicas regadas a hidromel extraído diretamente do Grande Carvalho da Vida.

Por todos os lados, seres fantásticos cantavam seus cantos e bailavam suas danças, criaturas que a humanidade pensara terem sido esquecidas, mas que viviam entre eles sem que percebessem. No rosto de cada fada ali presente eu reconhecia de algum modo alguém que eu já vira no mercado, na rua ou em qualquer lugar comum, pessoas que pareceriam ordinárias se não fossem seus sorrisos sinceros e o brilho sonhador de seus olhos. Knutbark, o Boggan – ou fada doméstica – que eu salvara mais cedo de ser devorado por um Redcap me cumprimentava com seu sotaque irlandês enquanto pegava do meu bolso o broche que me dera e afixava em meu peito. Trickpoof, o Pooka que era meu amigo de infância, oscilava entre a aparência mais humana e seu rosto de coelho branco e sorridente enquanto comia mais uma de suas cenouras, como se o êxtase por me ver fosse grande demais para que ele conseguisse manter uma única forma. No meio dos celebrantes Eufranor, o Sátiro que era o Gato de Cheshire da peça da escola, acenava para mim enquanto tocava em sua flauta as delícias de viver no Sonho.

Todos celebravam por um motivo especial. Comemoravam mais um pedaço do Sonho que se juntara novamente ao convívio deles, mais uma das fadas que despertara enfim do casulo de mortalidade em que se escondera para se proteger da fria e cruel descrença das pessoas, da banalidade do mundo. Festejavam por mais um fio de esperança que se adicionara à teia dos sonhos, por mais um irmão perdido que se juntava a eles para manter viva a memória e a existência de todas as fadas do mundo. Aquela festa era para mim.

"Quem é este que se adentra o Domínio de Lord Quinn du Adalrich?", o nobre Sidhe que eu sabia ser Zayn estava sentado em seu trono vivo, feito de uma árvore nascida da semente das estrelas, posto na posição de destaque na festa. As vestes tecidas de sol e estrelas dele brilhavam quando me aproximei e me pus de joelhos a seus pés. "Dize teu nome, guerreiro, e deposita em mim o voto de confiança que em ti depositei ao te permitir entrar em meu Domínio", ele disse em sua voz soberana de nobre fada enquanto eu me sentia maior do que jamais fora, mais forte do que jamais me sentira, a pele azul refletindo a luz do fim do dia sob a armadura de ossos de dragão que eu sempre trajara sem o perceber.

"Eu sou Killian, meu Senhor, portador da Lâmina do Luar.", a espada que desembainhei foi posta por mim aos pés de Lord Quinn, enquanto eu lhe prestava uma reverência. "O Matador dos Lobos de Eurie, Aquele que cavalga o Vento Leste, e venho a vós prestar-me a vosso serviço, Milorde."

"Que assim o seja, Sir Killian.", assim ele me reconheceu como seu servidor e cavaleiro, dando início às festividades que comemoravam a filiação de um novo guerreiro Troll às armas de Lord Quinn. A música e a festa se estenderam noite adentro, os sons da fantasia avivando a floresta enquanto os humanos dormiam sem suspeitar de nossa comemoração secreta, ou sequer de nós, que guardamos seus sonhos.

A partir daquele dia em que eu me lembrei de quem era, não precisei mais fugir de alucinações. Não me senti mais oprimido pela descrença fria e desoladora de meu pai ou do Sr. Cowell. Não precisei mais me preocupar com a possibilidade estar enlouquecendo, pois eu sabia que não estava. Eu sabia quem eu deveria ser.

Eu era Sir Killian, um Troll, uma fada guerreira que, quando as ligações entre o Sonho e a humanidade se romperam, ingressou no caminho _changeling_ para sobreviver à Banalidade do mundo mundano, inserindo minha alma fada em um casulo de carne mortal, compartilhando corpos com mortais, renascendo através das gerações para manter o Sonho vivo. Era um pedaço da magia da imaginação humana, um filho do Sonho. Era mortal e imortal, feérico e humano, vivendo entre dois mundos distintos e ligados sem que as pessoas sequer pudessem desconfiar. E agora eu poderia escolher o melhor deles.

**[...]**

_"Às vezes eu penso em uma cidade. E em caixas de concretos onde pessoas sem perspectiva vivem vidas sem sentido ou emoção, seguindo caminhos que jamais escolheriam para si se algum dia houvessem sonhado com o mundo de maravilhas que poderiam encontrar se apenas assim o quisessem. Essas pessoas nada mais são que sombras do que poderiam ter sido, marcas de solidão e uma descrença desesperante projetadas na parede. Esqueceram a beleza do mundo, perderam a vontade de viverem e serem livres. Presas a destinos que não escolheram, fabricados como as latas de comida industrial que consomem com sonhos vendidos em caixas de metal, vidro e plástico. Sonhos não foram feitos para serem vendidos, ou para jazerem presos em caixas frias e sem vida. Tais pessoas esqueceram a alegria que tinham quando, ainda pequenas, contavam e ouviam histórias sobre tempos imemoriáveis e aventuras impossíveis. Perderam a fé no inacreditável. Esqueceram como sonhar._

_ Por isso me alegro ao fechar os olhos. Pois posso sonhar. Não sou um deles."_

**Nota Final: **Sei que é um texto longo, talvez um pouco cansativo, mas espero que tenham gostado se chegaram até aqui. Obrigado pela atenção e dedicação em ler.


End file.
